Darkness Consumes Light Heals
by Rasenramen
Summary: Yami has fallen into darkness. Can Yugi help him? Or will Yami forever cause torment to the light of the world and himself? This is a little one shot. Enjoy. :p


Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
This will be a short little story.

~Yami Yugi's pov~ Yami stared down at his latest victim, a sneer of contempt on his face. He turned away, dark energy crackling off him, hungrily clawing at the air, awaiting it's next victim. Small mental hands grasped at his conscience, trying to attract his attention. A faint spark of warm energy flowed through him, but Yami shoved it away.

'Leave me be! There is no hope for this world!'

He smiled maniacally, dark bolts of electricity shooting off him. People cowered before him, frightened by his murderous red eyes.

Again, something prickled his mind, crying out in pain.

Yami stopped, glaring at nothing. 'Yugi! You shall not bother me again!' He slammed the door to Yugi's side of the mental connection they shared within their soul.

(And also the millennium puzzle. But of course you know that...right?)

Then he laughed, continuing to stalk like a wild animal, teeth bared like fangs. He rendered a few more innocent people unconscious, smiling down at them with a look of pity. "So weak. Don't worry though. Now your lives are meaningless in this world! Enjoy your torment in the shadows!"

~Yugi's pov~

Yugi sat in his soul room, crying as Yami raged and destroyed lives in his body. The soul room was no longer bright with life. The walls were torn, toys were broken, and anguished cries would sail through the air every so often.

Blood streaked across the young boy's body. His light had been beaten to the bone, the darkness in Yami's heart devouring what innocence and purity he had left.

Shadows crept from under the door, whispering. _'No more...you cannot bear much longer...let go. Let go. LET GO!'_

Yugi screamed, kicking the shadows.

They laughed with mock in their voice. _'Your light has been tainted. You cannot hold us back any longer. Darkness has overridden your other's soul. And soon, it shall override you. So why bother staying with him? You decide weather you stay here or not. But what good will it do you to wait for change? Just let go. Let go. LET GO!'_

Yugi screamed again as the darkness grabbed his legs, clawing at his skin, ripping it, shredding it. Yugi started glowing, the light of purity quickly turning a sickly yellow.

His image of the millennium puzzle around his neck shattered, and instantly Yugi started to fade, his face now twisted with horror. His eyes screamed for help, longing, the wish to help Yami.

But it was too late.

He faded, entering the realm of shadows, passed out on the cold tile floor of a shapeless dimension.

A voice rung out overhead. _'Find him Yugi! Gain back what you have lost!'_

"Okay..." Yugi mumbled.

~Yami Yugi's pov~

Yami reeled back, gasping. Pain shot through his entire being, as one ear splitting screech echoed painfully in his head, before fading to deathly silence. Yami quickly ran into an alleyway, sliding down to sit.

His face was wracked with pain, as his breath came in gasps. Through the haze of pain, he vaguely realized he couldn't feel Yugi's soul anymore. Frowning, he tried to contact the younger boy, but the only answer he got was silence.

Sweat trickled down his face as he continued to grow weaker. By now he looked like death warmed over. Yami flinched as cold icy claws ripped and raked his heart. He glanced down just in time to see the puzzle shatter. Instantly Yami passed out.

~A few hours later~

~Yami Yugi's pov for rest of story~

Yami groaned, opening one eye, seeing hazy clouds of fog enshroud his vision. He quickly opened both eyes wide as he found himself bound to a wooden pole, numerous stakes at his feet. He quickly surveyed the area, seeing no sign of Yugi, or anyone.

Panic began to settle in, as he waited to see if anything would happen.

He tensed when a figure appeared in the distance, slowly coming closer. It was a cloaked man with no face. He shuffled towards Yami, causing the spirit to grow unnerved.

The man picked up a stake, driving it through Yami's chest into the wooden pole behind. He screamed, expecting to die, but he didn't. Only excruciating pain enveloped him, making him wish he could die to free himself of pain.

A minute passed, before the man drove another stake into Yami.

Tears ran down his face, eyes glazed over with pain. An image of someone he hurt flashed before him until it faded. Another stake went in, another victim flashback.

Yami realized what was happening. Every stake that pierced him held the pain and fear of someone he had unjustly hurt or killed.

Until finally, he could take no more, he lowered his head, mouth dripping blood, and admitted his defeat.

The faceless man stopped, with a stake raised. Yami repeated the message, this time adding more. "I...concede..d-defeat. I r-realized my mistakes. P-please make the pain stop. I'm s-sorry. M-maybe...could you l-let me see Y-Yugi? I have to apologize t-to him."

The man lowered the stake, thrusting it into the dirt. He faded, whirling away into nothing.

A minute passed. Then two. Yugi did not come. And the pain did not stop.

Yami hung motionless on the wooden pole, his pierced skin bleeding heavily. His ragged attempts to breathe were pitiful in the lifeless darkness.

Something bright penetrated his eyelids, forcing him to open his eyes, wincing at the light. It came towards him, revealing itself as Yugi, tears streaming from his eyes onto the ground.

Every time a tear dropped, something gold glittered at Yami's feet. After a few attempts to see what it was, he gasped. It was the puzzle, all broken up.

Yugi finally reached him, the tears refusing to stop. Yami watched him through pained eyes.

"Yugi.." His voice cracked, and he tried again.

"Yugi. This pain is more than I can bear. Is this what I have inflicted upon you? Upon the people of your world? Even the worst of evildoers should not have to feel this pain.

At least let them die, instead of keeping them alive with pain that is worse than the flames of hell.

Please. Forgive me. How could I not see through my own foolishness? This pain...make it stop! If you want me to die, at least drive a stake through my heart. I cannot suffer much longer."

Yugi bent down, picking up the stake. Yami closed his eyes, expecting to finally rid himself of pain. But it never happened. He opened his eyes again, surprised when Yugi threw away the stake.

Then he stood up on his toes, reaching for another stake. He pulled it out, and Yami gasped as the pain lessened. As the stake was pulled from it's victim, the broken puzzle reassembled a bit of itself. More and more stakes were freed from Yami's body until finally he dropped to the ground.

Ragged holes started to close, and Yami found that he could breathe normally again. The puzzle was now complete. Yugi picked it up, and handed it to Yami. Yami took it, fingers brushing against Yugi's.

After placing it around his neck agin, he glanced up, seeing that Yugi was gone. He cried out, before passing out.

The annoying sound of a busy street reached Yami's ears. He snapped awake, seeing that everything had returned to normal. He was still in the alleyway. He turned to look beside him, seeing the transparent form of a young boy lying on the ground. He froze, seeing that it was Yugi.

He grabbed ahold of the boy's shoulder, shaking it. "Wake up. Come on! Wake up!"

Yugi twitched, before letting out a low moan, opening his wide amethyst eyes. He glanced up at Yami, tilting his head.

Yami managed a small smile, offering his hand.

Yugi took it, yelping as Yami pulled him into a hug.

/I promise I'll listen to you more. And to not hurt as many people. I'm sorry...I didn't even know how to stop myself. The darkness within me was too much./

Yugi nodded. /I understand. I'm here to help if you need it okay? You don't have to hurt anyone anymore./

Yami patted Yugi's head. "Alright."

~Fin~


End file.
